


so please hurry leave me (i can’t breathe)

by girlbuddyy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Separation, Teen Romance, first work posted too!!! woooo, i wrote this at like 3 AM, it came out of my ass im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbuddyy/pseuds/girlbuddyy
Summary: cats do what they want.





	so please hurry leave me (i can’t breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out my ass at two in the morning  
> nothing’s capitalized i just thought ‘hm what if i put selina and bruce thru more emotional distress than what they went thru @ the end of the season?? sounds good!’
> 
> not exactly canon just fun thoughtz

cat doesn’t need anyone. no cats do. they slink around on their own, doing what they want, when they want. they break from the norm, try new things; that’s why every night around six thirty right after bruce has finished his lessons cat shows up on his balcony. because she wants to. 

“selina,” says bruce, every evening, like clockwork as he opened the door. without fail, every night, his face would light up and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

one night, right before he left, the two of them sat side by side in the game room, sodas between them as their fingers brushed over the others. a pool table sat in the middle of the room, a long forgotten game waiting in limbo as the spoke about...well, anything. 

“i’m thinking about dying my hair blonde,” selina muses, fingering one of her curly black tresses and letting it fall. bruce watched her, a brooding, thoughtful look on his face as always before saying, 

“i don’t think you should. you look beautiful the way you are,” he sounds warm, a small smile creeping into his lips. 

“aw, thanks bruce.” selina smiles, taking his hand. but she dyes a week later anyways. cats do what they want. 

the next evening selina shows up on his balcony because she wants to. always because she wants to.  
the girl waits for longer than usual and lets herself in, creeping through the dark study and into the hallway. 

following the sound of things moving around down the corridor, stopping outside of a lit room. 

“bruce?” she called. the shuffling stops, as his blue eyes peered around the corner. 

“selina…” his face doesn’t light up the way it normally does. his voice is...sad? not warm in greeting like it usually is. his blue eyes dim, the warmth still there but something else, as well. it’s not good. 

“selina,” he starts again, standing up straight and striding down the hallway, trying to put more force into his voice. “i’m leaving.” 

selina narrows her eyes. “leaving?” she asks, unbelieving. “where are you going? when will you be back?” 

bruce purses his lips, steeling himself. “i don’t know when. i just know i want to do this, i-“ he cuts himseld off, sucking in a determined breath. 

“i have to do this.”

the girl’s head spins. bruce? leaving? he can’t! he was her only friend, her best friend and she hated to admit it he could’ve been more. if he was staying, that is. 

“billionaire boys don’t leave, they don’t do what they want! you can’t pull on my heart strings and then toss me to the floor when you've finally decided that i wasn’t enough, that i wasn’t what you wanted!” selina shouts, her face turning red as bruce watched her with what she could only describe as pure betrayal. her heart leapt, and no no no she didn’t mean to say any of that- 

“selina-“ she turns away. cats do what they want. and right now; she wants to leave before bruce could see any of her tears. 

the years pass in a blur. nights spent in the sheets with partner after partner and nights spent scouring the streets and slipping into latex catsuits; just as life should be. a cat doing whatever she wanted. 

it’s almost surreal, when one day selina turns on the TV and there’s his face on the news. ‘bruce wayne back in town’, and there he is, shining in his perfect, pretty boy glory. her eyebrows raise. turning the tv back off, she slips into night. 

cats do what they want and so does she. so that’s what sometime after six-thirty that night selina climbs onto his balcony and the door swings open, and there’s bruce wayne standing in his robe and holding a glass of whiskey. 

“selina.” she smiles. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @girlyddub  
> add me on discord @girl#5585
> 
> feel free to request stuff!


End file.
